Pluie de KageHina
by naoko94
Summary: 4 fanarts divisés en 4 chapitres. Je n'ai crée aucun de ces fanarts mais ils m'ont assez inspirées pour que j'en fasse de courts récits que je vous offre ici. Présentation des histoires : 1- Le bus (merci au/à la/le Créateur/trice et merci à l'amie qui m'a proposé ce fanart) : Dans le bus de retour d'un camp d'été, Kageyama se retrouve seul face à ses sentiments.


Image du récit : www .casima ges i/17012 111010242 . html (recopiez en enlevant les espaces pour la voir)

* * *

Juillet. L'équipe de Volley masculine du lycée Karasuno était parti le samedi matin tôt pour un week-end d'entrainement intensif à leur camp d'été. Là-bas, ils avaient retrouvé l'équipe de Nekoma, qui partageait cet endroit avec eux. Bien que les deux équipes soient rivales depuis des années, ils rirent ensemble, mangèrent ensemble, et s'affrontèrent dans la plus franche camaraderie. L'entraînement ne fut dérangé que par une légère pluie, qui s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard. Ce fut dans cette ambiance que l'équipe de Karasuno reparti du camp le dimanche au soir, après avoir souhaité à leurs rivaux de gagner assez de matchs pour pouvoir les affronter lors du prochain tournoi.

Avant de monter dans le bus, Kageyama Tobio (passeur de seconde) fixa le passeur de Nekoma se pencher vers son coéquipier et binôme, Hinata Shôyo (Ailier et feinteur), pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Ce n'était pas si surprenant sachant que les deux étaient amis, mais Tobio ressentit de l'agacement en voyant son binôme rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dis ? Il vit Hinata avoir un mouvement de recul tout en hochant négativement la tête. Puis, après un regard vers Tobio, faire un signe d'au-revoir à son ami avant de le rejoindre en courant. Bizarre. Alors qu'ils montaient ensemble dans le véhicule le passeur demanda, feignant l'indifférence :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

En réponse, Hinata sursauta avant de produire un rire nerveux. De plus en plus surpris, Tobio n'insista pas mais se promit de lui en reparler plus tard.

Dans l'autobus, quasiment tous les joueurs étaient placés, ne faisant rester de libre que les places du fond. Le passeur suivit ainsi l'ailier vers cet endroit, en profitant pour remarquer que les habituels duos de l'équipe s'étaient mis côte à côte. Ils ne firent pas exception puisque, lorsque Tobio s'asseya près de la fenêtre, Hinata se mit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire adorable.

Le bus partit finalement avec les joueurs de Karasuno qui faisaient des signes aux joueurs de Nekoma. Curieusement, bien qu'il était tard et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se reposer depuis leur dernier match quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient encore pleins d'énergie. Parmi les joueurs seul Tobio restait tranquillement assis à les regarder s'amuser. Cela dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que finalement leur coach, Ukai Keishin, hurle :

\- Tenez-vous tranquille ! Vous gênez le conducteur !

Ils obéirent. Certains, dont le feinteur, s'approchèrent du ci-nommé pour s'excuser poliment, recevant alors des "ce n'est pas grave", "faut bien que jeunesse se fasse", et un agacé "restez tranquille maintenant".

Ils obéirent, revenant tous à leur place. Comme tout était rapidement devenu très calme, les membres de l'équipe se mirent à partager leurs avis sur les résultats du camp et sur comment il faudrait intensifier les entraînements individuels pour que Nekoma ne puisse plus les vaincre. Ils parlèrent un moment avant que la fatigue ne les attrape. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tobio se retrouvait le seul encore réveillé de tout le bus (sans compter le conducteur bien entendu) lorsque Hinata s'endormit sur son épaule. Voyant cela il se sentit étrange. Très étrange. Tentant de se calmer il essaya de le repousser, en vain. En même temps il n'osait pas le réveiller, sachant que son binôme élèverait la voix si fort que toute l'équipe se réveillerait, causant la colère de leur capitaine... Et il n'avait pas envie de subir ce genre d'épreuve, en ayant déjà eu l'expérience lors de son arrivée au lycée Karasuno. Finalement il prit la décision d'abandonner. Et puis l'avoir dormant contre lui n'était pas désagréable ! Le seul problème était ce sentiment étrange qui le parcourait, un sentiment si fort qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder par la fenêtre pour se calmer.

La vue du paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux le rendit songeur, le faisant réfléchir à la nature de ce sentiment étrange. Ce n'était en réalité pas la première fois qu'il le ressentait, mais ce jour-là il était vraiment très fort. Peut-être à cause de l'ambiance ?

Sentant que le temps se refroidissait, il sortit de ses pensées pour chercher la veste de son uniforme dans son sac. Il tenta de faire cette action sans trop bouger, pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur sur son épaule. Alors qu'il la sortait, il marqua un arrêt : Hinata avait les épaules découvertes. Il devrait peut-être le couvrir en premier ? Mais il ne voyait pas où était la veste de son coéquipier. Sans trop y réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à l'empêcher de tomber malade, il lui mit celle qu'il avait en main.

A la suite de cette action, n'osant toujours pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Hinata, Tobio se mit à simplement regarder par la fenêtre. Son bras gauche soutenait sa tête tandis que l'autre était sur la banquette, autour de son coéquipier.

Jetant un oeil à l'endormi près de lui, il songea que, s'il le voulait, il pouvait faire glisser innocemment son bras pour qu'il enlace Hinata. Mais il combattit cette tentation. Ce ne serait pas bien ! Et puis pourquoi il ferait ça ? Ce n'était pas son petit-ami. Et toute façon il n'était pas homosexuel ! Il reporta son attention vers la fenêtre, tentant de garder un visage indifférent.

Le paysage défilait à vitesse constante, comme une berceuse. Peu à peu, il en oubliait son étrange désir et réfléchit à ce qu'il se passait en lui. Pourquoi il avait à ce point envie de toucher Hinata ? Pourquoi il se sentait aussi étrange lorsqu'il était en contact avec lui ? Pourquoi ? La réponse lui vint près d'1h plus tard, alors qu'il fixait son regard au loin : il était amoureux. "N'importe quoi ! Je suis pas gay !" songea-t-il. Mais il n'y avait aucune autre explication, et il le savait très bien. Absolument aucune autre... Donc il devait être homosexuel finalement. Et il avait des sentiments pour Hinata.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'admettre complètement. C'était pourtant la première étape, et il l'atteindra un jour. Puis, lorsque ce jour viendra, il pourra se confesser à son co-binôme. Un jour.

* * *

Si vous voulez me proposer des fanarts, vous pouvez ^^ J'en ai déjà 3 autres dans un dossier mais je serais ravie de regarder ceux que vous me proposerez et, s'ils m'inspirent, j'écrirais dessus.


End file.
